


Mutiny of Space

by vladimiri



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Hybrids, Scenario, Two Shot, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vladimiri/pseuds/vladimiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three centuries had passed since science discovered a new way to manipulate human DNA as to allow it to absorb physical traits from other races. Science itself alongside culture and religious beliefs evolved slowly but steady, accepting those new creatures in the core of society and becoming just like another human. These new creatures were known through a generic term to include all variations, "the hybrids" were always part human, however, they could be part bird, part tiger, part dog, part snake. Each had a human body, overall, and most visible changes would often be either the eyes or the ears despite not exclusively. [...]</p><p>At first, religious groups, human rights and animal rights activists would engage in long and tiresome discussions over the ethics and moral values involved, until it became law: born humans and the hybrids had the same rights... except in the adoption process. Such thing was limited to humans, but that also meant seeing stray hybrids every few years. That's how you found yourself at such young age bringing in a stray cat hybrid who seemed to be just your age if not older than you. </p><p>[ Scenario requested by min-syuga on tumblr ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mutiny of Space | #1 | Cha Hakyeon

Three centuries had passed since science discovered a new way to manipulate human DNA as to allow it to absorb physical traits from other races. Science itself alongside culture and religious beliefs evolved slowly but steady, accepting those new creatures in the core of society and becoming just like another human. These new creatures were known through a generic term to include all variations, "the hybrids" were always part human, however, they could be part bird, part tiger, part dog, part snake. Each had a human body, overall, and most visible changes would often be either the eyes or the ears despite not exclusively. Despite most similarities, their aging process was somehow different from humans: hybrids could reach adult age and form in ten years then stop, remaining the same for nearly thirty years afterwards until aging began once again. 

At first, religious groups, human rights and animal rights activists would engage in long and tiresome discussions over the ethics and moral values involved, until it became law: born humans and the hybrids had the same rights... except in the adoption process. Such thing was limited to humans, but that also meant seeing stray hybrids every few years. That's how you found yourself at such young age bringing in a stray cat hybrid who seemed to be just your age if not older than you. 

Actually, you were only in your early twenties, with a soft heart for cats, and could barely afford all your bills. The dangerous looking -yet adorable, as you would find- hybrid claimed to be the same age as you. He had been left behind by a human family who thought he wasn't just human enough, even after they gave him a name. When you told him he had the freedom to choose his own name, his eyes let out some of his doubts and his confusion before he settled: his name would be Hakyeon. Cha Hakyeon, cat hybrid and resident cutie with sharp lines. 

From the beginning, you decided to treat him as a human and give him such freedom. He agreed to that, surprise aside, but it did not refrain some quite... feline habits he developed in the few months that followed his arrival, such as frequent silent requests of patting by gently pulling your hand on top of his head and the cold nights he would sneak into your bed and cuddle you until he fell asleep not really bothering how you were settled on your bed and ignoring the fact he had a bed of his own just across the room. 

Hakyeon had what you would call "cat days" and "human days". Mostly days were what you could consider human days, in which you could almost forget he wasn't entirely human if the kitten ears and feline eyes didn't remind you. On the cat days, he would ignore all other things and his entire time would be spent meowing, subtly pushing frail objects to the ground while curving his hand inwards like a paw and becoming like a second shadow throughout your day. 

You didn't mind either, you were becoming fond of the cat hybrid as a whole being, the human days and the cat days alike. 

 



Sometimes you noticed how different he was from other hybrids you had seen before and how each related to their families –or owners, in some cases-. On the streets, the hybrids who found themselves in owner-like relationships with their humans wore tight collars of varied types but all with a small hook on the back in a way it would be possible to attach a leash to it; the hybrids who found themselves in family-like relationships with their humans wore bracelets with their household name. 

Neither applied to you and Hakyeon. You constantly thought of him as a distant relative of the same age living in the same house; in another world, who knows, you two could've been in the same family or the same race. But you did not dare own him with a collar, nor did you dare draw the line on the household bracelet. It was not that you didn't want it, but because you worried about what he would prefer, what he would feel comfortable with. Perhaps, he wanted neither. You wanted to give him the choice he would probably not receive elsewhere. 

It was very difficult to maintain that mindset, however, the day you arrived at home from work, very tired from the last two meetings for a big project you were settling with new suppliers and probably unaware of how tired you really were, when you saw Hakyeon leaned against the wall beside the couch wearing a white shirt that seemed to be at least slightly wet considering how transparent it looked and dark blue briefs. At the sound of the door opening, he perked one of his ears in your direction before turning his head to the opposite side and mumbling something you couldn't quite comprehend. 

"What happened? Are you okay?" You immediately inquired, very worried about his odd state, as you nearly threw your bag to the couch and kneeled beside him, gently placing your hand over his forehead to check his temperature. "Too warm, it hurts..." He breathed out when you leaned closer in an attempt to hear his words. You frowned for a moment, his temperature seemed normal but you could be wrong. You stood and reached out your hand so he could stand as well. "Come, let's give you a shower." Trying not to show, your voice hid subtle traces of urgency. His hesitation only heightened your uneasy feeling for not being able to identify what was wrong and at his uncomfortable expression. He did not budge. 

As you solidified your decision, you pulled him up and somehow managed to move his unwilling body to the bathroom even though you knew your lack of strength very well. Softly as you could, you sat Hakyeon on the sink counter and your hands reached to the hem of his shirt, trying to remove it with considerable effort not to touch his skin. Halfway through, the hybrid let out a pitiful sound filled with impatience and something else. The way that sound shot down your spine made you feel almost regretful, forcing you to deliberately think of something, anything else besides how you were undressing the hybrid for a bath you were going to give him and that defined torso and arms you would always deny to have ever noticed in any specific way if anyone would ask. 

The guilt started to wash down your other thoughts and you finally managed to fully remove the shirt. Not really trusting yourself, you figured leaving his briefs on and end up soaking them was something you could deal with later. "I'll start the water but we have to wait until the bathtub is filled, ok?" Your voice came out soft and stable with the confidence you needed to comfort him -the fact you did not really have all that confidence was an entirely different issue-. "Please... I need it..." He whined as he let his head drop and be nestled on the crook of your neck. A frozen gasp threatened to leave your lips. 

All the cuddling and patting on Hakyeon's cat days could never have prepared you enough for the feeling of his hot breaths against your neck and his broken, muffled whimpers that crawled up your neck until it reached your ears. Lifting one of your hands, you wrapped it around him lightly as you could when you noticed he seemed to find comfort in that touch. "Shhh, you'll be ok... I'll call that nice Doctor from the clinic down the road, the one you liked, and t-" Your words were cut when the hybrid moved both his arms to wrap around you and bring you as close as he could. Down your arms and your spine, the feeling of ice slowly cracking and moving further into your veins made you stop right where you were, even holding your breath. "Please... I can smell it..." His voice became lower and lower until you could only feel the faint motion of his lips against your neck. You wanted to hear the words you were missing, maybe making sense out of it could help you nurse the creature back to normal. 

Your silent wish came when the bathtub was filled with enough water and you led his body towards it. As he sat down and untangled his arms from you to wrap them around himself, you were already leaning away to catch the washcloth when his muffled whisper reached your ear. "You smell like him... You still smell like him... You'll leave me just like they did..." The whispers came and went like a cycle as you lowered your head for a few moments until you deemed enough minutes had passed to remove the boy from the bathtub and dry him with a soft towel, currently wishing the guilt didn't fill you as fast as it were filling. 

The puzzle pieces slowly feel into place. On the previous day, a new intern had arrived at your company and the first month was to be spent under your coordination so he could assist you and your co-workers after, but you had completely ignored the possibility of the scent from the hybrid intern to linger on you enough for the one waiting at home to smell it. Unlike what Hakyeon seemed to fear, you ended up drawing a polite distance from the intern exactly because you didn't wish to upset your resident hybrid. You would never leave him, that had always been his choice to make from the beginning. But how could he have known, if you didn't tell him? 

"Don't... Don't say that, please, Hakyeon." You breathed out in his direction as you led his still uneasy form towards your room and his favorite spot among the cushions laying carefully on your bed arranged to form a curved form he liked to settle when he was reading something interesting. When he sat and looked at you with silent pleading eyes, you knelt in front of him, resting your hand on his knees. "It's been a while we've met but it is enough for me to be sure, I will never leave you. Never what they did, never like they did." You drew slow, comforting circles near his knees. "That decision is up to you, will always be. Not a new intern at the company nor anyone else will ever change that. I promise you. I always will. However many times you need me to say that again, I will." Each pause you made was filled with a gentle kiss on his knees like when he hurt himself somehow and the need to show him you cared always resulted in light kisses on his cheek or hands or wherever he was hurt. 

"But... What are we? You're my friend but you're also my family, you've saved me but you don't claim me, not with a collar nor with a bracelet... I need to know, please, please." He said weakly as he leaned forward and closer to you, one of his hands trembling. Maybe the culture nurtured that mindset or someone said something or Hakyeon himself saw something, whatever reason brought his words to you could not hold back the surprise when he requested it. "Hakyeon, I..." You started, until he interrupted you. "Claim me. Please. I'm begging you, is this what you were waiting for me to say?" His voice seemed to become stable as he proceeded and one of his hands took one of yours and brought it closer to his heart, him taking in your hurt expression and he spoke before you could reply. "It burns me from the inside to smell someone else in you and not being sure who I belong to and... You know, actually I am sure who I belong to, conpletely, I just don't know if she wants me to belong to her." 

"I don't think you know how much I love you." You broke through his speech, holding back was hurting too much. "I don't think you have any idea of just how many times I had to stop myself from kissing you or touching you more than I should, how many times I suffered because of you and yet every time I come home you hit me with your bright smile and I don't regret any of it." 

You stood from the ground with a new strength. "Hakyeon, I love you. I love you and I need you but you have the choice and I refuse to take it from you, it-" Before you could finish, he stood from the bed and his hands cupped your face, forcing you to look at him. "I have decided, haven't you heard me begging for you to just. fucking. claim. me?" Now, he had eyes burning from the inside out that would've kept you still even if his steady voice and strong hands weren't doing so by now. 

That guilt you felt when you understood you were the reason he was feeling unwell -and you thought maybe he had experienced jealousy for the first time so strong- turned into a mix of guilt and fire when he came closer still and hissed into your ear. "Either you claim me, or I'll have to claim you myself." When the last word passed from his lips, he leaned back slightly enough for him to stare into your eyed and you questioned yourself for a moment, as you had indeed found the human instinct inside him the ones who abandoned him hand't found. 

You were thankful he didn't give you much time to dwell in it before his lips sealed your fate without mercy, making you feel as if you could sense the world shifting around beneath your feet. The warmth from his lips seemed to pull you closer and you were beyond gone, your mind shutting down when he slipped his fingers beneath your hair and threading through it. Yes, you could feel it, his fingers were moving unlike ever before, with decided movements and confidence almost tangible in it. 

If you were one of the hybrids, you would surely be purring at his touch, at how at was soft and solid in the right proportions, making all of your thoughts melt away between your fingertips. He hadn't lied, he was claiming you with his lips and your whole body was simply accepting it, not a single trace of resistence in your cells, and your neck itched to be covered with a collar as much as you wanted to cover Hakyeon's neck with one of your own. Who was the human again? 

"Say it. Please tell me exactly what you want so we both have no regrets." You spoke when he broke the kiss to give you some air, trembling every few words. He answered before you could breath again. 

"Collar me."


	2. Mutiny of Space | #2 | Cha Hakyeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you should blame it on his supposed illness or the lack of oxygen in both your brains or anything... Anything to deny that pure desire that shot through your entire body and moved your body before you could deliberately do it on your own will. You found your lips back against his, this time with an intensity you had never shared before with any other beings, human or hybrid. His arms pulled you closer and enveloped you in a comforting warmth despite the context and your hands found their way to his hair, tugging and tangling in soft brown locks. Somewhere on the back of your mind, an hysterical thought noted maybe it was time to take him to get a new haircut again because you could feel the tips of the hairs on the back of his neck reaching lower than he seemed to prefer.

"Say it. Please tell me exactly what you want so we both have no regrets." You spoke when he broke the kiss to give you some air, trembling every few words. He answered before you could breath again.

"Collar me."

 



Maybe you should blame it on his supposed illness or the lack of oxygen in both your brains or anything... Anything to deny that pure desire that shot through your entire body and moved your body before you could deliberately do it on your own will. You found your lips back against his, this time with an intensity you had never shared before with any other beings, human or hybrid. His arms pulled you closer and enveloped you in a comforting warmth despite the context and your hands found their way to his hair, tugging and tangling in soft brown locks. Somewhere on the back of your mind, an hysterical thought noted maybe it was time to take him to get a new haircut again because you could feel the tips of the hairs on the back of his neck reaching lower than he seemed to prefer.

He pulled back.

"Please, I don't know if I can do this if..." He managed to mumble in the almost non existent space between you. "Tonight, when we leave to pick your collar, I intend to be marked by then. Do you understand?" You shot at him, only noticing how commanding your voice sounded when you felt him shiver against your touch and the press of his lower body against yours, that motion leading you to biting down on your lower lip in attempt to maintain the most neutral face you could gather; he did not need to have a commanding owner even if he did want you to own him at all, but the power surged through you in a way so hypnotizing you wanted to speak in that same tone forever just to watch him squirm at the commands.

Hakyeon nodded decidedly, however, showing your message had been understood, and proceeded to untangle his arms from your waist and use his hands to hold your hair back and trace his lips on the curve of your neck. You could feel yourself start to get slightly dizzy, the breaths you were taking swimming through your lungs but not being quite enough, and the motion of his lips grazing your skin eliciting muffled whimpers past your partially closed lips. Even as he delayed what you wanted, you also understood he was savoring the sensation right before the claim and the feeling of the buzz traveling under his skin as you had once read it would.

Sharp, hard teeth pressed your skin lightly before he actually bit your neck harder and shifted between the soft tugs with his teeth and gentle licks over the bruise surfacing slowly but steadily on that area. His fingers keeping your hair away from your neck shifted just enough for the holding to become a ghost of a pull, your head slowly falling backwards to give him enough access to your neck. As the sensation started to overwhelm your thoughts, he seemed to notice your knees weakening and carefully led your body to the bed, laying it down while his lips moved back to your for another moment, not fully submitting as you would once have expected. While he was physically stronger, the freedom you had always allowed him (and did not intend to train him otherwise) had resulted into what you were slowly realizing to be a rather dominant hybrid.

"I want to have you, all of you, all of your senses..." He breathed against your ear, fingertips tracing the outline of your lips. "I want you to belong to me, fully." Hakyeon finished before his fingertips were replaced by his tongue and he wet your lips slowly, your lips almost automatically parting to leave a gasp through.Rather suddenly, he shifted his legs and reached to the nightstand, taking the dark cloth which only later you registered being your navy blue hair ribbon and turning back to where you were, visibly trying to control his breaths. He looked at you with a question lingering in his eyes and waited for your reaction. You were at a loss for words, in all honesty, but you supplied him with a breathed 'please' sounding much more like a moan -not that you were to blame, one of his hands were already back at your neck and pressing down the bruise he formed. The boy came closer and, with his pointer finger, ghosted over your eyelids. You were already his, more than you would ever verbally admit, when you closed your eyes and lifted your head just enough for him to tie the ribbon over your eyes and take that sense almost completely away in that moment.

You, then, cradled his hands near your heart, so he could feel just how damn fast your heart was beating. Without words, you hoped to show him how much he meant to you, even if he did not realize it now. Or maybe he did, and that knowledge had been denied as much as you had denied any traces you could have once thought indicated his desire for you because, after all, the possibility was too outrageous for you to consider it.

This time, you felt rather than saw his form shifting and leaning closer to you, his hands now drifting to the hem of your shirt and sliding underneath it. His skin felt warmer than yours, sliding upwards slowly and leaving a trail of fire where they would touch. You were assaulted with the mental image of tying him up to the headboard and calling a few days off from your job, now that you presumed the chances of similar situations coming through given the shift in context; you wanted to trace his entire body and burn it within your memory, you wanted to learn what made him moan and cry out and everything there was to know about him, and yet here he was, doing exactly that to you.

Without having your eyesight to prepare yourself for his actions, most of his touches made you shiver and gave you goosebumps that somehow mixed warmth and cold all over your body, not that you would lie and say you were going through all that much of a sensory deprivation but it sure was intense as it could possibly be. As you were beginning to gasp a bit more frequently, his hands retreated to the hem of your shirt and pulled it over your head, throwing it somewhere near. This time, warmth was accompanied by warmth when it reached your breasts and you arched from the bed, into the sensation whenever he shifted from one side to the other when deeming the nipple hard enough beneath his tongue. "Hakyeon, please..." Your brain held you back from saying anything more coherent than that but after a few chants of these words he decided to take pity on you and started moving lower, lower, with kisses and occasional licks here and there.

Once again, you felt his teeth on your skin when he started biting the skin above the hem of your pants as he undid the zipper and pulled it down. It was very difficult keeping track of the order things were truly happening after the first twenty minutes of his tortures and your pleas; all you registered when his mouth found your clit was that you were now completely naked and not even your garters had survived, which did not seem much important information when he started kissing not long before sucking it gently. You felt as if a very strong lightening had struck our body, as if you were being dragged into a void, as if you had no air and all the air at the same time; his tongue darted out between his lips and traced you slowly, teasing, in up and down motions at first and then tracing letters and numbers and you could no longer identify what else because you were coming closer to losing yourself in all that bliss his talented mouth was offering and oh... he went still just before you were tipped over the edge.

"Goddamn it, Hakyeon. Either you do me hard and deep or I'll be the one tying a blindfold around your eyes and I swear I'll give you blue balls, you cruel little piece of-" Your whines were drowned by your own moan when he eased a finger into you although you could hear another sound coming from the opposite side. After a couple of seconds a smile crept up your lips when you registered what was the sound. Resident catboy did actually put honor to his trait of nosing around where you probably wouldn't expect and had found the only condom packet in the entire apartment where you yourself had lost it quite a while ago. "Come on, don't underestimate me..." He chuckled from above you as his finger left you and you supposed he was putting the condom on because not too long later he entered you with a gentleness that made your heart burn a little at the corners, you did not deserve him.

After being settled inside of you and a few moaned, broken breaths later from both you, you scratched his sides harshly feeling him arch back -for a moment, you wished really hard to take that makeshift blindfold off because you could bet every single cent on your name that that vision was something that could tear down empires- and the motion made him move inside of you. While he was peppering your face with kisses, kissing you harder for a moment and then shifting back to lighter kisses, you could not wait for him to move again, however caring he was being on giving you time enough to adjust, and started rocking your hips up on a relatively slow pace. Hakyeon did not give you enough time to get into the rhythm until he held your hips down and grind down, hard. You whimpered at the motion and wrapped your legs around him, trying to pull him close; he gave slow thrusts at first and build up gradually towards a pace that had your body moving hard towards the headboard and you would surely have hit the wooden structure if he had not been holding you down. His thrusts were steady whatever pace he chose and that made you frustrated, he seemed not to be feeling as affected as you were, but you were proved wrong with each pointed moan he attempted to disguise as harder breaths.

"Come for me, master." He growled against your lips, biting down on your shoulder hard enough to make you feel the pain spreading down to your toes and the tingles traveling down where his shaft created a wonderful friction inside you. "Come on, scream my name." Hakyeon dared in a voice at least two octaves lower than usual; that and his finger drawing fast circles against your clit -you had not even noticed his hands were no longer on your hips, the hand not working you up was actually back and tangled in your hair, pulling your head back and giving him enough space to start nibbling on your neck-. Your mouth chanted his name without a breath as if it were the only thing you knew how to say, in that moment it surely was, until it felt like a string inside your body had snapped and you came hard around him, a quivering mess of warm, cold, Hakyeon and every single bit of lust in your cells. Through the haze of your orgasm, he kept thrusting hard even after both his hands were on your hair, you could distinctly feel his care even as he rode his own high. His breaths became a string of lustful promises and among these your name sounded like a sin he had no intention of repenting from.

Quite a few minutes later, when both of you had settled your breathing mostly back to normal besides the occasional kisses and one bite he attacked your lips with enough to make your following kisses taste faintly like blood, you spoke again. "Sure as hell I won't be leaving this bed today." He kissed you again. "We'll get your collar tomorrow." He kissed one more time. "To hell with it, just call my work and tell 'em I'm taking tomorrow off."

He gave you a mischievous chuckle of his own when he took your cellphone from the nightstand while wetting two of his finger in his mouth before moving closer to your entrance again.

"Oh no, don't you dare, Hak-" your words died with a moan and the last thing you remembered that night was his fingers pressing the 'call' button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given this is one of my first works here and not in my native language, I'll love some suggestions and tips or complaints.  
> I hope to improve more and more, and that you might have enjoyed this little bit of distraction on your day!
> 
> You can message me for requests through here or louis-vladimiri.tumblr.com
> 
> [And no, I'm not a dude xD]

**Author's Note:**

> Given this is one of my first works here and not in my native language, I'll love some suggestions and tips or complaints.  
> I hope to improve more and more, and that you might have enjoyed this little bit of distraction on your day!
> 
> You can message me for requests through here or louis-vladimiri.tumblr.com
> 
> [And no, I'm not a dude xD]


End file.
